


Five Times Harvey and Mike Proposed to Each Other, and One Time Someone Said Yes

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ...Title is self explanatory!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harvey and Mike Proposed to Each Other, and One Time Someone Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theultimateslashgirl

 

1\. Mike and Harvey were both lying on Harvey’s couch on opposite ends, their legs stacked on top of one another’s as they watched TV. They were both exhausted from work, having just won a huge case.

“Harvey,” Mike said, before nudging Harvey with his legs.

“Hm?” Harvey tiredly replied, his eyes still focused on the TV.

“You know…I was thinking…” Mike trailed off, sounding unsure of himself.

“Don’t hurt yourself now Mike, I’m too tired to take you to the hospital,” Harvey sniped with a grin, before closing his eyes and wiggling to get himself more comfortable on the couch. Mike glared at Harvey, before continuing.

“I think we should get married Harv,” Mike quickly stumbled out, his whole body tensed. He was met with a long silence, before Harvey sighed and replied.

“Not yet Mike.”  And Mike left it there.

 

2\. Mike was having a terrible day; arriving at work late, being chewed out by Louis, having coffee spilled on him, being threatened by a client, and receiving multiple calls from Trevor. Mike was just done. His phone began to ring, and Mike cried out in frustration.

“What!” Mike yelled into the phone, not even bothering to check who it was.

“Really, Mike? Ignoring and screaming at your best friend?” Trevor replied. Mike tensed up.

“You’re not my friend anymore Trevor.” Mike’s voice shook, and he knew he sounded weak. 

  
“Well I just wanted to say,  _Mike._  Sleeping with your boss to keep your job? Selling yourself out for money? Ever wonder if he’s just using you Mike? I never pegged you for someone to stoop that low,  _Mikey._ Then again, you did  _ditch_  me. _”_  Trevor gave a mocking laugh, and hung up on him. Mike threw his phone across the room, feeling slightly better at the thwack when his phone smashed against the wall. Suddenly, Mike’s doorbell rang. Forcing himself off his couch, he stomped over to the door.

“Are you…Mike Ross, sir?” A pizza delivery man stood at the door, grinning from ear to ear.

“But…I didn’t order any pizza…” Mike replied, confusion written all over his face.

“Special delivery from a….Harvey?” The pizza man dumped the pizza onto Mike’s outstretched arms, handed him a card, and left. Mike shut the door, and left the pizza on his countertop, before opening the card.

‘I know this is cheesy and I’m sorry I can’t be there but…’ Mike opened the pizza, and sighed at the words.

‘Will You Marry Me?’ Mike stared at the words long and hard, tears streaming down his face, before taking out his phone.

‘Not yet, Harv.’ Mike typed, his finger hovering over the send button before he pressed it. Not yet.

 

 3. Harvey was helping Mike move Mike’s things into his apartment, and he sighed at how little possessions Mike had.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just move in earlier Mike, we’ve been dating for a year now.” He stood up and glanced at Mike’s things around his apartment, and grinned. He liked how it contrasted against his black and white theme, and he liked how it was just so….Mike. Mike fit in perfectly…into his life, and he didn’t even realized it until just now. Harvey laughed to himself. It took a flooded apartment to make him realize  _that?_  Ridiculous. Harvey glanced over at Mike, preparing food in his kitchen topless, wearing Harvey’s basketball pants. He was overcome by a sudden emotion, a sudden want to keep Mike there forever.  He grinned to himself at the sight of Mike dancing in his kitchen, before calling out across the room.

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s get married.” At those three words Mike froze, and heaved a sigh before he replied.

“Not yet, Harv. Not yet.”

 

4\. They were in Vegas finishing up a case, before they decided to get smashed to celebrate the victory. By 1 am they were both drunk and staggering around the streets, before they walked past a church.

“Harv?” Mike slurred out, slinging his arms around Harvey’s neck.

“Yeah Mike?” Harvey replied, giggling slightly when they stumbled.

“Let’s get married.” At that Harvey sobered up a little, his heart wrenching. He loved Mike, he really did, but if he was going to marry Mike he was going to do it right.

“Not yet, Mike. We’re both drunk.”  He’s not going to remember this tomorrow morning Harvey thinks to himself, before half carrying a drunk Mike back to their hotel.

 

5\. Mike had received a call from the hospital that morning, informing him that Harvey’s been in a car accident. Some asshole was driving drunk, they said, and rammed into Harvey’s side of the car. Mike didn’t remember anything but rushing to the hospital, before he saw Harvey lying in a hospital bed, his tanned skin contrasting against all the whiteness. Mike fell to his knees next to Harvey’s bed, and gingerly ran his fingers over Harvey’s battered face. Unconsciously Mike’s breathing began to match Harvey’s, and he gingerly grabbed ahold of Harvey’s hand. The thought of losing him was unbearable.

“Oh Harvey…” Mike whispered, tears running down his face. “Marry me,” he said under his breath, but received no reply but the beeping of Harvey’s heart monitor. “Marry me, Harv.” Mike whispered again, before he pressed his wet face onto the side of the hospital bed.

 

 6. It’s been two years since they started dating, and Harvey realized he was completely, head over heels in love with Mike. Hell Mike could ask for the stars and he’d die trying to give Mike one of them. He was no longer scared at the thought of marrying Mike, of keeping Mike forever. In fact, his heart skipped a beat every time he thought about it. Harvey parked his car, and all but ran up the steps to their apartment. When he got home he carelessly kicked his shoes to the side, before running to the shelf next to his bed. From the last drawer Harvey pulled out a box and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Harvey?!” Mike’s worried voice called out. “Is everything okay? Why is it so messy outside?” Mike rushed into the room, his eyes instantly roaming over Harvey’s frame, checking for injuries.

“Everything fine, Mike. In fact, everything’s great.” Harvey grinned, and pulled Mike in for a kiss. Mike responded, but not before giving him a confused look. When he pulled back, Harvey got down on one knee.

“Mike Ross, I love you and I don’t know why it took me so long to realize this, but I want you in my life, forever and ever.” Harvey pulled out the box, and opened it, revealing a simple silver band.

“Marry me, Mike.” The nervousness made Harvey’s voice crack a little, and his eyes searched Mike’s face, looking for a reaction. Suddenly, Mike broke out in a grin, and laughed before pulling Harvey up for a kiss.

“Yeah, Harv. I will.”

 


End file.
